Fates Crossed
by WorthWriting
Summary: The time is Cosmic Era 73, Amidst the burning waste of Mobile Suits, the Freedom stands illuminated by the moonlight. But above the starry sky, green particles showered his sight and with it, a Mobile Suit he have never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am FinalTune to present , a crossover one with characters coming from Gundam Seed/Destiny and Gundam 00.

[Time jump, I would like to start my fanfic on the point were Chairman Durandall ordered the assassination of Lacus Clyne and Freedom surfaces for another time.]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND DESTINY AND GUNDAM 00 THEY RESPECTFULLY BELONG TO SUNRISE INC.

…

C.E. 73, The battle between ZAFT and Earth Forces raged on. On the shadows, Chairman of the PLANTS, Gilbert Durandall ordered the assassination of Lacus Clyne who was on ORB. Kira Yamato once again pilots the ZGMF-X10A Freedom in order to protect those who are dear to him.

…

The Freedom illuminated against the flames of its wasted enemies. But as the last assassin falls down, an explosion was heard nearby.

"What the?! I already took them all" Kira thought he maneuvers the Freedom to the source of the explosion

…

"Target neutralized no signs of survivors." A man spoke through his radio.

"Good job Lockon." A woman replied

…

Kira was stunned at what he saw, The explosion was at Reverend Malchio's home. He saw as the house burnt to the ground

"Damn!" Kira whispered to himself when suddenly something flashed on the Freedom's radar

…

"Exia, your up you know what are your orders right?." A woman spoke through the radio

"Of course he does, now don't you die on me Setsuna." A voice which appears to be from Lockon was also heard.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, Exia launching." A voice replied through his radio

…

"Another one?" Kira thought as the object drew closer towards Freedom. Kira maneuvered the Freedom way up and saw what he didn't expect to see.

_A Gundam…_

But it's model is completely different from what Kira has seen before. It's design from it's figure to it's weapons was foreign to Kira's eyes and it's engine's exhausts was dispersing green particles which was in contrast to the Freedom's red particles

Nonetheless, it was an enemy as it draws it's saber towards the Freedom.

In a split of a second a battle raged on the skies.

Amidst the moonlight, sabers clashed. The Exia blitzed into the Freedom,an enormous knife pointed at it's chest, But Kira knew better and blocked the attack with the Freedom's shield.

"Tsk! This is no ordinary pilot." Kira thought as he blocks a beam.

"I have no choice!" Kira exclaimed as he enters into SEED mode.

…

"Exia, The pilot of the unknown Mobile Suit seems to be experienced." Setsuna said through the radio

"Then that's our target, neutralize him as soon as possible." A woman replied

"Yup and don't you die on me Setsuna." Lockon replied with a hearty laugh

"Exia, orders received. Preparing to neutralize the target." Setsuna replied to both voices with an expressionless voice.

The sky glowed as both gundams exchanged blows, Exia's daggers were hurled towards the Freedom only to be destroyed by the twin laser cannons.

…

"Tsk who is this guy? He's moves are not of an ordinary pilot." Kira thought as the Freedom maneuvered through the Exia's attacks.

Beams were exchanged and illuminated the sky, green and red particles scattered as the both gundams exchanged blows

"Stop it!" Kira shouted as the Freedom rushed towards the Exia, saber at the ready.

…

"He's fast." Setsuna muttered as he maneuvers the Exia at full speed to meet the Freedom.

…

A resounding echo was heard, the gundams had their sabers crossed but the victor was determined when the Exia's severed arm falls down.

…

" Damage…" Setsuna muttered through his radio

"What? Dynames support!" A woman replied

"I know.." Lockon's voice was also heard through the radio.

…

"Who are you?" Kira said but as the the Freedom tried to approach the damaged Exia, A beam was fired in retaliation.

"What the another one?" Kira thought as flies the Freedom upward to see the source of the beam only to find nothing.

…

"There's your chance Setsuna." Lockon spoke through his radio

Wasting no time, Exia flew away from the battle, only to be noticed later by Kira.

…

"Who was that? I've never seen that Gundam before." Kira thought as the Freedom stood illuminated by the rising sun.

…

Meanwhile, on a garden not too far from where the battle between the Freedom and Exia took place, A woman and his butler was drinking tea.

"Interesting battle, isn't it Ms. Mei?" The butler said while pouring tea

"As expected of the ultimate coordinator, well we can't have him for too long, he's one of the reasons why this war happened in the first place" Mei said smilng

"So what do you plan to do Ms. Mei?" The butler asked.

"You know what my plans are, after all we are Celestial Being."


	2. Chapter 2

FinalTune here again to present another chapter on my fanfic, Fates Crossed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY AND GUNDAM 00. THEY ARE OWNED BY SUNRISE INC.

* * *

[Somewhere in ORB]

"What could be the meaning of this?" Kira pondered as the Freedom Illuminated by the morning dawn…

"Lacus…" Kira said with a tone of worry on his voice.

"We are Celestial Being…" Those words echoed to all TV stations across the world

[Z.A.F.T Supreme Command]

The Chairman of the PLANTS, Gilbert Durandall watches the broadcast with a smile on his face…

"It seems there's an unprecedented piece that has joined our game…" Gilbert said staring at glass chessboard.

"Your actions did this; Targeting Lacus Clyne….It was pretty evident that Kira Yamato would retaliate." A voice replied

"It's because you haven't had the guts to kill him." Gilbert said sitting down.

"Anyways, this Celestial Being will be a threat to your plans. What do you plan to do?"

"We will wait and see what they could do. Ensuring peace with armed conflict…That sounds interesting..." Gilbert smiled as he topples down the white rook

"Interesting indeed…" The voice replied

On Earth, the EAU, or commonly known as the Earth Alliance Union is consisted of different factions from different countries. The Atlantic Federation, which is rumored to be the puppet of LOGOS and Blue Cosmos, Eurasian Confederation, The Human Reformists League or HRL in which Russia, China and India took ground and finally the independent nation of ORB.

[Atlantic Federation Headquarters]

The leaders were in disarray as they discuss upon this announcement by Celestial being.

"What is the meaning of this?" A representative exclaimed

"We are already burdened by those PLANTS and now this?! Their hypocrisy will only prove futile!" Another representative roared.

Somewhere, Aker Graham smirked while watching the broadcast.

"What a load of bull...Well let's see what happens..."

[Unidentified Location]

Gebril laughs at the broadcast

"Hahaha things have gotten interesting. I hope they do stop this war. If they can stop it..."

[Ptolemaios Ship]

"Setsuna are you all right?" Lockon asked

"I'm fine but I jeopardized the whole mission." Setsuna replied with a low tone

"Don't worry too much…" A woman said patting the back of Setsuna

Setsuna was silent for a little while, but the woman continued to console him.

"It did not cost us the mission rest assured..."

"Thanks Sumeragi" Setsuna said

Silence ruled the hall they were talking but was broken by an incoming transmission

"Captain, we have developments. It seems that ORB Princess Cagali Yula Athha is getting married to Yuna Roma Seiran, son of the ORB's Prime Minister Unato Ema Seiran. Sources also say that ORB will now be joining the EAU."

"That's some development indeed. But I'm sure someone will stop this wonderful event, Allelujah, Lockon, your mission is to apprehend anyone or anything that might stop this event." Sumeragi ordered

"Sumeragi I-" Setsuna blurted out but was cut by Sumeragi's smile

"You rest, you deserve it. And besides, Exia is still on repairs that will take quite a while."

"I understand." Setsuna said as he walks away

"I must be going too, good luck to the both of you." Sumeragi said

[On Captain's Deck]

"Captain we have updates." Sierra reported

"Then let us hear it." Sumeragi ordered

"It seems the first princess of Azadistan, Marina Ismail is going to attend the marriage ceremony." Feldt said in a businesslike tone

"Oh, must be for improving trade relations with ORB, it has been hard for that country." Sumeragi said in a low voice.

"Anyways commence the operation!" Sumeragi ordered.

[Somewhere in ORB]

Kira made a firm resolve.

"I will save Cagali."

"Kira..Those Mobile Suits you have encountered, the ones who have destroyed are home. And the TV broadcast. You might be in danger." Lacus said with worry.

"Don't worry about me Lacus, I will take Cagali away and return safe I promise." Kira replied with assurance in his voice.

"I will pray for your safety." Lacus said as Kira goes up Freedom and launches.

"I must hurry…" Kira thought as Freedom blitzed towards the marriage location.

[ORB BORDERS]

"Allelujah, that's the target." Lockon said through his radio

"Roger that. Kyrios engaging." Allelujah relayed back.

"What the?!" Kira said as the Freedom dodged a beam

"They knew I was coming?!"

"Not so fast." Allelujah said

"I don't have much time." Kira whispered as he enters into SEED mode

Beam sabers sparked the morning sky as Kyrios and Freedom exchanged blows.

"Who are these people?" Kira thought as he maneuvered the Freedom to dodge the missiles fired by Kyrios.

"Their Mobile Suits do not represent Earth Forces or ZAFT is this the Celestial Being?" Kira thought as the Freedom aimed it's valiants towards Kyrios.

"Whew! This guy's good." Allelujah said dodging them.

"Fire support? Lockon?!" Allelujah continued roaring through the radio

"All right, all right don't be too loud." Lockon replied.

Dynames was a few miles away from the battle. Beam Rifle at the ready, he aimed for the Freedom's leg.

"Target Lock! Target Lock!" The Haro barked

"I know." Lockon replied

"What the?! Another one?" Kira thought wildly as the beam nearly hit the Freedom's leg.

"You missed! You missed!" The Haro barked loudly

"I know, I know!" Lockon barked back

"What kind of shooting was that?!" Allelujah shouted through the radio

"Just as Setsuna said, He's no ordinary pilot."

"Then this is going to be interesting." Allelujah smirked as the Kyrios fired missiles towards the Freedom, only to be destroyed by its vulcans.

"But too bad you have to leave." Sumeragi said towards the radio

"What for?!" Allelujah shouted.

"Reports are coming in that Princess Ismail and her convoy are headed towards you battlefield."

"So?!" Allelujah retorted back.

"So my orders are that you retreat for it will cause a commotion. Meet with Ms. Liu Mei I will relay the coordinates." Sumeragi replied with a firm voice.

"Fine…Sorry but got to leave" Allelujah said in defeat as Kyrios fired some missiles towards the Freedom creating a diversion.

"Who was that? I'll worry later, I have to hurry." Kira thought as he mobilizes the Freedom

[Convoy of Princess Ismail]

"Princess are you feeling all right?" An attendant asked

"I'm fine, it's just that ORB has secluded itself from the different alliances, I wonder if Princess Cagali will heed to our request for assistance."

"I'm sure she would, her father was kind." The attendant said in assurance.

The room was ruled with silence until a report came in.

"Princess, A Mobile Suit has been spotted on the radar." The convoy's captain said in an exasperated voice.

"What?! Any hostilities?!" Marina asked.

"No, but it seems it is headed towards our destination." The captain continued.

Marina then peered through the ship's window and saw the Freedom Illuminated by the bright morning sky.

"I say what a fine Mobile Suit." The attendant said.

"Freedom, I heard of this before…" Marina said.

In a blink of an eye, The Freedom sped up, leaving the convoy behind

[ORB]

The wedding is set, the banquet is prepared and the guests accounted for.

"This is going to be great!" Yuna said to himself as he talks to some ORB and EAU officials

After a little while, Princess Marina's convoy arrives and was greeted by Yuna.

"The Princess of Azidistan, its honor that you come." Yuna said putting a gesture.

"Oh no not at all, In fact it's an honor that you have invited me to witness this meaningful event." Marina said with a smile on her face.

"…." Cagali was in deep thoughts as the time of their marriage draws near.

As the vows were about to be said, The Freedom barges in, causing a commotion.

"What the?! A Mobile Suit?!" A guest said

"Looks like she's going to take Princess Cagali!" Another one said

"Milady, we need to take cover." The attendant said in panic.

"Freedom, what are its intentions..." Marina thought

"MILADY!" The attendant shouted in panic.

"Yes coming!" Marina replied.

The Freedom then takes Cagali and sped off.

[SOMEWHERE IN ORB]

Ms. Mei is waiting for both Allelujah and Lockon when he saw the passing Freedom.

"So he crashed into this wonderful union." Ms. Mei said smiling.

"I'm sure ORB will hunt the Freedom down." The butler said beside her

"Well things will be more interesting." Mei finished as Kyrios and Dynames arrived.

* * *

Marina showing interest at the Freedom?

What is Celestial Being planning?

Find out on the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am with Chapter 3!! Enjoy Reading :D :D :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY AND GUNDAM 00. THEY ARE RESPECTFULLY OWNED BY SUNRISE INC.

* * *

[Somewhere in ORB]

Ms. Mei and her butler are having tea.

"It's about time." Mei said as Lockon and Allelujah goes down from their Mobile Suits

"And I was having fun." Allelujah murmured.

"You're underestimating the pilot who slashed Exia's arm Allelujah." Lockon whispered.

"And you're underestimating the pilot of Kyrios, Lockon." Allelujah repliedback.

"That's enough! Both of you." Mei exclaimed.

"I have another mission for you, sources tell me that the ZAFT's Battleship Minerva has moved yet again, breaking throughout Gibraltar island, leaving with them a Confederation who is in disarray." Mei continued while sipping some tea.

"Even with the abduction of Princess Cagali, sources from inside ORB also said that it will continue its alliance with EAU. It is also rumored that they're choking Princess Ismail into full mobilization of its country's forces in return for aid and support for Azidistan."

"A country on edge being dragged into war. That's just cruel." Lockon said as the patrolling Mobile Suits pass by.

"ZAFT now plans to attack yet another EAU military command spearheaded by Battleship Minerva, now you two, together with Setsuna and Tieria will disrupt the battle and cripple both of their forces. I have already relayed the orders through Ptolemaios and the preparations are being accounted for." Mei finished as a helicopter arrives.

"I hope I am clear. Also do not take Minerva's capabilities lightly; Rumors said that there are pilots that have been drafted to FAITH, an elite squadron to ZAFT." Mei said as she goes up the helicopter and takes off.

"Let's go, Allelujah, time will not be waiting and that a patrol may have noticed us already." Lockon called.

"Ok. We will be heading back to Ptolemaios right?" Allelujah asked.

"Yeah, this will be a big fight we'll be having." Lockon answered.

[Vladivostok Russia]

"The abduction of Princess Cagali…" The TV anchor's voice echoed throughout the busy streets.

"Eh…a kidnapping?" Saji whispered, listening to the broadcast.

"It must be hard to be a princess." Louise said as she eats a cake

"Don't worry, you will never be a princess." Saji teased.

"Eh! I-I never asked to be one!" Louise exclaimed with pink patches appearing in her cheeks.

"But then again, the Celestial Being made matters more complicated with the war between Earth and PLANTS. Just what are their intentions?" Saji pondered at the thought.

"Don't think too much, you'll grow old faster." Louise giggled as she puts some cream at Saji's cheek

[HRL Command, Moscow Russia]

Soma Peries, An officer of the HRL military watches the news of Princess Cagali.

"….ORB will still pursue its alliance with EAF in order to eliminate the threat that is ZAFT." A representative spoke through the television.

"So it seems this will be really an Earth vs. ZAFT conflict." Soma whispered to himself.

"Lieutenant, your squadron is being mobilized. Reports are coming that ZAFT has attacked a vital military garrison and together with Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Confederacy and ORB Military Command, we will push back." An officer said in a businesslike tone.

"Roger that, I'll get ready." Soma replied in an affirmative tone.

[Azadistan Convoy]

"You have to think about this princess; do not let ORB choke you. Going into this war will only bring blood and despair to our people." An attendant said with worry.

"I know, but who will help us, The Federation, the Confederacy? They will only turn their backs and will watch as our country dies in rot."

"But I doubt Princess Cagali will approve of this." The attendant defended but only to be answered by Marina's sad face.

"I wish I was a pilot of a Mobile Suit, I could do something for the people using my own power and strength." Marina said in a low voice.

"You are fighting for the people using your strength, you are the first princess of Azadistan, bearing that responsibility already proves the strength." The attendant consoled as tears fall on Marina's face.

[Ptolemaios Ship; Captain's Deck]

"All the Meisters accounted for?" Sumeragi asked.

"Yes." Feldt and Sierra said together.

"Oh I can't wait to go take a break." Sierra sighed.

"Work first." Feldt replied in an expressionless voice.

"Are you sure you all right Setsuna?" Sumeragi asked.

"I'm fine." Setsuna replied

"Very well, commence the operation." Sumeragi ordered.

[Atlantic Military Command]

"Captain! ZAFT forces have been spotted within the vicinity, reports have just arrived that it is the Minerva." An overseer said in an exasperated voice.

"Very well, relay the order to the Federation, Confederacy and ORB so that their forces can be deployed and mobilized." The captain ordered.

A little bit later, A voice was heard through the captain's radio.

"Captain, are the forces ready?" A man asked.

"Yes Captain Neo, ZAFT forces have been spotted and we are prepared for its attack."

[Minerva]

"Captain, it seems the Military Garrison is heavily fortified." An officer reported.

"Deploy the Mobile Suits and prepare for the attack. Relay that order to our forces." Captain Gladys ordered

"Yes Captain!" The officer shouted.

[Battlefield]

"Fire!" The Captains from both sides roared as the land was covered with black smoke

Mobile Suits were deployed from both sides as the war raged on

"Ha!!" Shinn as the Impulse fires a beam towards a Gouf.

"Protect the Minerva!" Rey exclaimed as his Zaku fires a beam towards the incoming Mobile Suits.

Slashing through the enemies, Soma smiles at the power of her new Mobile Suit it resembled the Strike Rouge but with a brighter pink color.

"You all right?" A man's voice was heard in Soma's radio.

"Never better." Soma replied in light tones.

As the war raged on, Cannons were fired and Mobile Suits crossed swords.

[Minerva; Captain's Deck.]

"Missiles incoming!"

"Evade, Hard-to-port!"Captain Gladys exclaimed

"Status of the Gundams?" Gladys asked

"Status is stable Maa'm" Meyrin replied

"Tristans fire!" Captain Gladys ordered

"We must make a way, prepare the Taunhauser!" Captain Gladys again ordered.

"Yes Maa'm, activating the Taunhauser!"

"3, 2, 1"

"Fire!" Captain Gladys shouted!

The cannon charged, but was stopped when a beam was fired, destroying it.

"What the?!" Captain Gladys asked flabbergasted.

In that bright noon sky, Green Particles showered the battlefield.

"What the, a mobile Suit?" Captain Gladys asked in awe.

"Nice shot, Lockon." Allelujah said through the radio.

"Captain, 4 Mobile Suits detected." The officer reported.

"It must be..Celestial Being." Gladys said, whispering to herself

[BATTLEFIELD]

In an instant, the 4 Gundams engaged both sides.

"Virtue, engaging" Tieria said through the radio as he fires Virtue's cannon towards the ZAFT fleet.

[Minerva]

"Captain, a beam cannon was fired into one of our squadrons, wiping them out." The officer said shaking

"What the? Are their Gundams that powerful?" Captain Gladys said in awe.

[EAU Joint Command]

"Push the Attack!" The Captain roared as more Mobile Suits were deployed.

"Sir we have an update!" An officer suddenly barged in

"Well let us hear it! We don't have much time!" The captain exclaimed

"It seems one squadron of ZAFT forces have been decimated by a beam cannon fired from an unknown location."

"What?! About time!" The captain smiled as he contacts Neo

…

"That was not me or my forces." Neo replied

"Then who?.." The captain said but was answered when the same cannon was fired towards their direction.

[BATTLEFIELD]

"What the hell was that?!" Shin said in shocked as he saw the decimation of one squadron by the Virtue's cannon.

"Shinn, Be careful, apparently 4 Mobile Suits have arrived from nowhere and began fighting everybody." Arthrun said through his radio.

"Mobile Suits" Shinn asked but was immediately answered when his radar echoed an incoming object towards him.

Sword at the ready, Exia blitzed towards the Impulse aiming for the cockpit.

"Don't get cocky!" Shinn roared as the Impulse blocks Exia's sword with its saber.

"Exia, Engaging." Setsuna said through his radio as he breaks off and fires his rifle towards the Impulse

"This will be interesting." Setsuna thought as he readies Exia's beam sabers

…

"Shinn!!" Arthrun exclaimed as he maneuvers the Savior to help but was stopped when missiles was fired towards him.

"Huh?!" Arthrun murmured as he sees the Kyrios roaring throughout the sky.

"Well, well this is interesting." Allelujah said smirking as he rushed towards the Savior, missiles accompanying him

"Damn, Don't waste your energy Shinn, I'll be right there!" Arthrun roared through his radio as he meets the Kyrios.

…

"Take that!" Lunamaria shouted as her Zaku fires her cannons towards the incoming Goofs

"They're endless." Lunamaria whispered to herself when a beam nearly missed her.

"What, I thought Rey had my back?!" Lunamaria said in shock.

After a few moments, another beam was fired, but this time Lunamaria evaded the beam and saw the source.

A Gundam.

"Missed Missed!" The Haro said repeatedly

"I know, I know, let me try contacting her"

After a few moments, a voice ruled the cockpit of Lunamaria's Zaku.

"Hey you're good!" A voice echoed through her radio

"What the, and who are you supposed to be" Lunamaria roared back

"Eh? A girl? That's no good." The voice replied

"You underestimating me?" Lunamaria said pissed as she maneuvers her Zaku towards the Dynames, Axe at the ready

"That is one mad girl." Lockon said to himself as he readies Dynames' saber.

[Phantom Pain Fleet]

"Sir, 4 Unidentified Mobile Suits have arrived from the Battlefield, destroying the positron cannon of the Minerva." A crew reported.

"So again they show up, how classy can they get, Celestial Being."

[Archangel]

"Maa'm reports are coming in that 4 Unidentified Mobile Suits has arrived in the battlefield, and is now engaging both sides." An officer reported

"What?!" Captain Murrue said in shock.

"Maybe it's the Celestial Being." Andrew suggested.

"Celestial Being.." Cagali thought

"We don't know,but we will surface as planned, head out! " Captain Murrue ordered

[Near the battlefield]

Kira, watches as the 4 Gundams engage both sides.

"What are they?" Kira asked when he the Impulse and the Gundam he engaged before on ORB

"That Gundam…I must have answers..." Kira thought as he brings the Freedom towards the battlefield.

* * *

The Battle grows intense by the minute!

Lockon and Lunamaria romance comedy?

Kira looking for answers...

Find out on the next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am again to present another chapter of my fanfic, Fates Crossed. Enjoy reading!! :D :D :D

* * *

[HRL Military Fleet]

"Don't let them push us back!" The captain roared

"Reload the cannons! Where in the world is Soma!? I need status on our Mobile Suits right now!" The captain ordered to the crew

[BATTLEFIELD]

The smoke engulfs both sides as explosions resounded everywhere, in the blue sea below, the Mobile Suits lay waste. Yet even at this situation, advancement is only measured by yards. The captains of the both sides yet still order more attacks. And more innocent lives are sacrificed

"Damn it!" Kira felt despair as in front of his eyes, a Mobile Suit explodes and falls, he can't help but to remember the days when his friends from war. He remembers Flay's smiling face, destroyed in a split of second when her ship was shot. He remembered Nicole when he sliced the Blitz in half.

"I will find away to stop this… "Kira made again a firm resolve. He maneuvered the Freedom deeper into the battlefield.

…

"Ha!!" Shinn roared as the Impulse fires a beam towards the blitzing Exia.

Wasting no time, The Impulse fired several more shots towards Exia which in turn, evaded at maximum speed. Deciding that it's futile to use ranged weaponry, the Impulse got its beam saber and faced the Exia head on.

"Don't get cocky with me you bastard!" Shinn roared as the Impulse approaches

Exia was ready to meet the Impulse. Dual sabers at the ready, Exia met the Impulse at high speeds

Crossed Swords, Both Gundams illuminated the noon sky. The Impulse maneuvered at high speeds finding a weak point but the Exia was more agile.

"Damn who is hell is this guy?!" Shinn's anger reflected on Impulse's movement as it charged on aggressively towards Exia.

"This will end now." Setsuna's words transcended towards the very core of Exia as it prepares it's sword to meet the Impulse.

The spark of crossed saber and sword echoed throughout the battlefield. With gritted teeth, Shinn pushed the Exia downwards.

"Go down! Go down!" Shinn exclaimed as he pushes the Exia towards the sea.

Setsuna was calm and not breathing a word. At the right moment, the Exia broke free and was about to slash the Impulse's arm.

"Like I'll let you! I said don't get cocky with me you bastard!" Shinn screamed, activating SEED mode.

The Impulse then blocks Exia's attack with its rifle. Setsuna was shocked as he tears the rifle apart but leaving the Impulse harmless.

"Blocking my attack with a weapon… but it feels like it's not the same pilot." Setsuna muttered to himself while watching the Impulse with great interest.

...

"You! Just Die!"

The Impulse moved faster than Setsuna expected. Sabers at the ready, Exia prepared its defense.

"This ends now!!" Shinn screamed at the top his voice.

But as the Impulse draws closer, twin beam cannons was fired in between them.

"What the?!" Shinn said through gritted teeth.

"Kyrios…" Setsuna muttered as he looks from the side to see two aircrafts having a furious dogfight

"Don't you space out on me!!" Shinn exclaimed as he again puts the Impulse into maximum output.

…

On the other side, Kyrios and Savior plagued the skies. Beams were exchanged and sabers are met, Kyrios fired its missiles towards the Savior which in turn fired its twin beam cannons. The Kyrios sped up deeper into the battlefield with Savior following its steed.

"Oi oi, don't forget our mission." Lockon muttered grumpily through the Kyrios' radio

"I know I know how about you, maybe you ar-"Allelujah was cut short when a beam nearly missed his cockpit.

"Whoa! Don't get frustrated I'll be right there." Allelujah said smirking as the Kyrios fires its beam pistols towards the Savior.

"Tsk! This guy is good. And what are their Gundams? I have never seen those types before." Arthrun muttered to himself.

The Savior then reverted back to its aircraft form. Finding an opportunity to strike, The Savior sped up, and fired its beam cannons but was evaded. The Kyrios, also in its aircraft form, faced the Savior. The two Gundams illuminated the bright noon sky as blows were exchanged.

"So you want old style eh? Then let's do it old style!" Allelujah exclaimed as the tail unit of Kyrios fires its beams towards the Savior.

"Tsk, I have no choice!" Arthrun said as he goes into SEED mode.

Without warning, The Savior turned and changed its direction into facing the Kyrios head on. The Kyrios then activated its missile pods in retaliation but was easily evaded. Allelujah still smirking turned the Kyrios into its aircraft form and met the incoming Savior. But as they drew close to each other, both reverted back to their Mobile Suit forms and had their sabers meet again.

"This is going to take a while." Allelujah smirked as the Kyrios breaks free.

"Bring it on." Arthrun said with confidence as he turns the Savior again to its aircraft form.

…

"Geez that guy…" Lockon sighed as Dynames shoots down another ZAFT Battleship.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a beam was fired, and narrowly missing the Dynames' head. When Lockon turned to see where the source is, he saw the Zaku who had the girl pilot.

"Eh? You again, I told you already fighting you will bring only no good." Lockon said through the radio of Lunamaria.

"The heck do you care!" Lunamaria exclaimed as her Zaku pulls out its axe and charged towards the Dynames.

"Oi oi, that one dangerous weapon you're pointing me." Lockon said through his radio but found no reply.

"Not listening, not listening!" The Haro repeatedly said

The Zaku approached Dynames at great speed, using its sniper rifle; the Dynames easily shot the right leg of the Zaku which rendered it immobile. But Lunamaria was not to give up. Without warning, the Zaku throwed its axe aimed at Dynames' cockpit. Lockon was surprised but was able to defend it with Dynames' shield.

And I just polished this, you're asking for this lady, don't blame me." Lockon sighed as the Dynames aimed for the Zaku's chest.

"Oh Shit, I'm sorry Meyrin..." Lunamaria closed her eyes.

As the Dynames fired its rifle, a shield was thrown in front of the Zaku, deflecting it and hitting a nearby Goof.

When Lunamaria opened her eyes, he saw the Impulse; one arm slashed and was fighting the Exia

"Setsuna! Are you all right?!" Lockon said through his radio

"I'm fine, provide fire support." Setsuna replied as the Exia blocks the impulse's saber.

The Dynames then fired its rifle but Lunamaria maneuvered her Zaku and fired its beam cannon towards the Dynames forcing Lockon to evade.

Lunamaria! Are you all right?" Shinn asked through the radio

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me." Lunamaria replied.

As they both turned, they saw Exia and Dynames together.

"I will protect you Lunamaria." Shinn said through the radio.

Just as the Exia and Dynames were to attack, a combination valiants and beam cannons were fired in between.

"What the?!" The 4 of them said in unison.

When they turned to the source of the beams, they saw the Freedom together with the Archangel

"Stop this fighting." Kira said to himself.

"Exia, one of our targets has appeared and is now showing aggression, orders?" Setsuna said through the radio.

"Leave him be, and your current mission?" Sumeragi replied.

"Completed, both sides have ordered a retreat." Setsuna continued.

"Very well, your work there is done; head back for debriefing and relay that order to the others." Sumeragi ordered

The Freedom braced himself for an attack but the Exia and Dynames turned their backs towards the Freedom as they escape the battlefield.

"We gotta go lady." Lockon said through the radio of Lunamaria

"Like I care you coward!" Lunamaria exclaimed back.

"Seesh what a grumpy girl." Lockon sighed

"Lockon, provide fire support to the Kyrios." Setsuna said through the radio.

…

"Tsk! I have to help Shinn and the others!" Arthrun thought as he evades the beams fired by the Kyrios.

Then without warning, A beam was fired out of nowhere, hitting the Savior's leg. Arthrun bewildered, tried to look for the source.

"Let's go, our orders are to retreat." Lockon's voice was heard through Allelujah's radio.

"What?! Oh well I guess we have to fight again next time." Allelujah sighed as the Kyrios turned into its aircraft form and followed Exia, Dynames and surprisingly, Virtue who was not seen on battle.

"Tieria! Where have you been?" Lockon asked but found no reply.

...

The Freedom looks at the 4 retreating Gundams with questions flooding his thoughts. He then turned to the immobilized Impulse and Zaku.

"Just what are their true intentions?" Kira thought as he heads the Freedom back to the Archangel.

"Shinn, are you all right?" Rey's voice was heard through the Impulse's radio

"Nice going Rey, I almost died because of you!" Lunamaria exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, anyways let's go Arthrun is already there, his Gundam has also been shot." Rey continued.

[Archangel]

"Celestial Being….what are their intentions?" Murrue thought.

"Stopping wars with armed conflict…is their way?" Cagali as she bangs her fist through the wall

"That's just an idiot's logic!!"

[EAU Joint Command; Phantom Pain Division]

"Sir, it seems that the 4 Mobile Suits that began engaging both sides have now retreated."

"And when the work is finished, the retreat….as I have said how classy they can get? Celestial Being." Neo smiled

[Minerva]

Shinn was raged.

"Damn it!" Shinn muttered.

"Just who the hell was that guy? He thinks he can do all things because of his Mobile Suit?! He needs to go down and next time I will make sure he will!!"

Arthrun was reflecting on his battle with Kyrios.

"Just who was that? Their weaponry is not of ZAFT nor EAU…is this really Celestial Being?" These words filled Arthrun's thoughts.

[Azadistan Imperial Palace]

The Battle was unfolded before Marina's eyes, he saw the carnage and death but he also saw the Freedom. With a firm resolute, she knew what she had to do…

[Azadistan Military Meeting]

"We will support the Freedom's forces…" Those words shocked the entire military command

"Mobilize the army, and try establishing a connection with the Freedom's battleship." Marina continued with a firm voice…

* * *

Azadistan supporting the Freedom's faction?

Shinn finds a new rival!

Kira still looking for answers...

Look forward to the next chapter!! :D :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait!! Here I am again to present another chapter of my fanfic, Fates Crossed

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY AND GUNDAM 00 THEY ARE RESPECTFULLY OWNED BY SUNRISE INC.

* * *

[Azadistan Imperial Military Command]

The Entirety of the Azadistan Military Command was shocked on words the Princess Marina spoke.

"We will be supporting the Freedom's forces."

"Your highness don't be absurd, supporting them would give us a death warrant." A general said in panic

"Our country is in the brink of civil war, it is uncertain if the people will agree to you." Another officer continued.

"You have heard my orders." The princess ordered with a firm voice.

"You must be mad, you're foolishness will be your undoing princess, I assure you." A high officer said in a trembling voice as half of the staff command leaves the conference room.

"You who have remained I thank you for remaining loyal to the royal family, for remaining loyal to me." The Princess said with a heavy voice.

"We are at your command your highness." A captain saluted followed by the rest of the officers.

[Unidentified Location]

Djibril laughs as he watches the conflict's result with the Celestial Being and the Freedom's interference.

"They are indeed serious about stopping conflict with armed intervention, I say very interesting." Djibril said smiling.

"Sir, we have a report." An officer suddenly barge in

"What is it?" Djibril replied

"The First princess of Azadistan, Marina Ismail has already made her decision on the alliance."

"Interesting, and to whom did she extended her hands in friendship with?" Djibril questioned

"It's the Freedom's faction sir." The officer finished

Silence was followed with a glass of wine thrown towards the officer.

"She's mad! Not the EAU nor ZAFT but the Freedom?! Ahahaha! She will regret making that decision. Mobilize the Phantom Pain Unit Divisions. Tell Neo to bring the 3 reserves, we must use them somehow, somewhere. This is an order!" Djibril exclaimed as the officer salutes and goes out.

After a few minutes, Djibril takes out his cell phone.

"Djibril, what is it?" The voice spoke

"The Princess turned tail and is supporting the Freedom's forces, have it broadcasted so that all of EAU will know of her betrayal." Djibril replied

"Roger that."

With that, Djibril again smiles as he looks again to the television broadcast.

[EAU Joint Military Base]

The Head of States are shocked on what they just heard on the news.

"Sources confirm that the Imperial state of Azadistan, a member of the Human Reform League has declared its military support upon an unlikely faction, the Freedom's forces…"

"That traitor!" Yuna exclaimed banging his fist to the table.

"It is clearly treason for supporting terrorists, isn't the Freedom the one who kidnapped Princess Cagali?" A Colonel asked

"Her country must be reduced to ashes!" A Confederacy captain shouted

"Already done, I have already mobilized my units to decimate that country. It should only be a matter of time till we hear the news of its annihilation." Neo smiled while drinking some wine

[Atlantic Ocean; Archangel]

The crew of the battleship was also shocked on the broadcast and on the Princess' decision.

"Supporting us…For what reason?!" Captain Murrue scratched her head

"Her country is on the brink of civil war and still she had the guts to make that announcement. I'm sure the EAU leaders are not pleased." Andrew sighed.

"Captain, let's head out to Azadistan." Lacus said, entering the deck

"I agree with Lacus." Cagali said nodding.

"But, it would be a risk, considering the EAU territories we have to pass before getting to Azadistan." Captain Murrue answered.

Just then, Kira stood up.

"Let us go, I'm sure the princess had her reasons and we will only find them out when we ask her in person."

The captain unable to beat the three sighed.

"It seems I can't beat the three of you, Let us head to Azadistan."

"I will go with the Freedom." Kira said, heading out.

[Ptolemaios]

The 4 Meisters were checking on their Mobile Suits.

"That pilot…" Setsuna thought as he recalls his battle with the Impulse.

Just then Sumeragi entered the hangar.

"It seems rest has to wait boys, you have a new mission coming up."

"Roger that, it seems Dynames and Virtue are still in good shape I don't know with Kyrios though. Allelujah seems to be brooding over something." Lockon said while scratching his head.

"It's finished just some minor scratches." Allelujah said joining the two.

"Good, How about Setsuna?" Sumeragi asked.

"I will follow soon." A voice replied within the hangar.

"Very well, we'll be heading out."

For a few moments, Setsuna worked in silence when someone entered the room.

"Setsuna…" A female voice called.

"We will talk about things later." Setsuna replied

"I just…" The girl started

"Let's go Feldt, they are waiting." Setsuna replied with an expressionless voice.

[Ptolemaios; Captain's Deck]

When Setsuna and Feldt arrived, Mei was already on transmission and was giving orders to Sumeragi and the other Meisters.

"I'm sure you have heard the news, Azadistan has declared its support for the Freedom's forces. It is quite a shock for a country on a brink of a civil war to support someone with no reliability but I'm sure Marina had her reasons. Sources also say that the EAU Joint Military Command has mobilized their units for the destruction of Azadistan. Your mission is to support the Azadistan forces. Ptolemaios will descend to Earth and together with the Meisters, you will defend the country. If proved successful, we will have a primary outpost on Earth."

"And what to do with the Freedom if they show up to protect Azadistan?" Lockon asked.

"Do not engage. I will take care of that, I will be heading to Azadistan once the dust clears." Mei replied

"Wait a minute, where are you anyways?!" Sumeragi asked with irritation on her voice.

"I'm at Januarius right now, attending the party hosted by the Chairman of the PLANTS himself." Mei replied signing out.

"That lucky….oh well, we'll be descending to Earth soon so everyone to their quarters." Sumeragi ordered.

[Januarius Colony, ZAFT]

Chairman Durandall hosts a party in honor of the soldiers. He is together with Meer Campbell and officers Dearka and Joule.

"Chairman, Ms Mei and company have arrived." An officer reported

Durandall then stood up.

"Everyone, welcome and thank you for granting my invitation. This party is dedicated for the brave soldiers who have fought and defended the ideals of ZAFT. So please enjoy the evening." Durandall said raising his glass with the guests replying with a resonating applause.

"Care for a drink maa'm?" A tender asked Mei.

"Thanks." Mei replied with a smile when he saw Durandall coming her way.

"Ms Mei Liu Wang, It's a pleasure to have you here." Durandall greeted, kissing her hands.

"Oh no Chairman, It is my pleasure for attending such a grand party. A fitting one for the soldiers who have fought and honored ZAFT." Mei replied smling.

"I trust you have known Lacus Clyne?" Durandall said, introducing Meer.

"What, Lacus Clyne? I thought she's with the Archangel right now, what is going on here?" These thoughts have flooded Mei's mind but with a smile she extended her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ms. Clyne."

As Mei and Meer were talking, an officer suddenly approached Durandall whispering something.

"I see, relay the report to the Minerva. They are probably at Dardanelles right now, recuperating." Durandall told the officer.

[Azadistan Imperial Command]

Azadistan tried contacting the Archangel but with no luck.

"It's no use your highness, we don't even know if they're still on Earth." An officer said.

"Please keep trying; I'm sure they're still here." Marina pleaded.

Just then, The Colonel of the royal guard entered the room.

"Your highness, the troops are ready, but…" The colonel cannot finish with his report.

"I know, I will face them now. Continue in contacting the Freedom."Marina replied with a heavy voice.

[Azadistan Imperial Palace]

Marina looks at her troops, they are small in number and that the Mobile Suits they have are complete outdated. The looks on the soldiers' faces are scared and uncertain, but with a firm voice Marina spoke.

"To my troops, I thank you for supporting me and my decision. I know it is a shock to you but I know this is for the best. We cannot turn to the EAU for they have been chocking us, the ORB without Princess Cagali, will only mean the same. So I place Azadistan's future upon the Freedom for I know what they're fighting for is right. I want to stop all this fighting and that I don't want to see anymore of my brethren's blood be meaninglessly spilled so for the last time fight with me for the future of this country. Most of you will fall in battle but God knows that you didn't fight in vain. I will be with you till the very end till the last soldier falls we will not surrender!"

Those words resonated through soldiers' hearts.

"All hail the Princess! All hail Azadistan!"

A tear falls on Marina's eyes as she sees the passion of the troops.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind blew across the Palace, Marina looks up to see what she has been longing for. With tears flowing through her eyes, Marina exclaimed.

"My troops, this is to whom I have entrusted the future of Azadistan is."

Crimson particles showered through the sky as the troops cheered. Marina's attendants hug each other as the Archangel blocks the noon sun.

Suddenly the transmission officer barged in, leaping for joy.

"Your highness, your highness we have established a connection with the Freedom's battleship!"

But the officer was a bit too late, as he sees the soldiers already cheering for joy as the Freedom guards the skies.

[Archangel]

Captain Murrue can't help but smile as she looks below on the troops that were leaping for joy.

"Really, It feels like a hero's welcome."

"Indeed, it makes you feel all fuzzy inside." Andrew said letting out a hearty laugh.

"But it still won't make a difference, if the EAU sends its entire forces to destroy Azadistan…" Lacus was cut by Cagali.

"I will make sure the ORB will not participate to such nonsense."

[Azadistan Imperial Military Command]

The generals who have deserted Princess Marina are now having a discussion upon the arrival of the Archangel.

"What do we do?" A Lieutenant asked

"Notify the EAU, we must not let this happen!" A general exclaimed.

Suddenly, a group of officers stood up

"We, together with our troops will be joining the Imperial Guards."

Those words shocked the head generals

"You traitors, shoot them!"

But the guards didn't shoot as the voices from the outside grew larger. A young officer then smiled.

"Arrest them."

With that order, they guards pointed their guns towards the plotting generals.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?"The generals said trembling

"It seems our loyalty still resides within the crown and not to you bunch." The young officer replied with a smile

[Azadistan Imperial Palace]

The Archangel descends from the sky as the Freedom watches over them. Marina, together with the officers of the military command goes down to greet the crew

As the hatch opens, tension grows for both Marina and the heads of command

The first one to step out was Captain Murrue and crew followed by Andrew, Lacus and then Cagali.

"Soldiers!" The heads of command roared as the troops stand at attention.

The heads of command then turned to the Archangel's crew with a salute.

"Thank you for coming, really I thank you." Marina said with tears falling through her cheeks.

"It's our pleasure, we would not let someone who would support us be left alone." Lacus said smiling as she hugs the crying Marina.

"But do not think that with us showing up that we can already claim victory. God knows how many will the EAU send in order to destroy this country." Murrue warned

"We are aware of that captain. Even outnumbered, we are prepared to face them." An officer said in a firm voice.

"So this is it, the defense of Azadistan will begin..." Murrue thought as he looks at the hovering Freedom and the dimly light noon sky.

[Phantom Pain Fleet]

"We are almost at Azadistan, prepare the mobile suits!" A captain ordered.

"Funny though, Captain Neo could have ordered an entire battalion if he wants the country destroyed but to only send 6 mobile suits…"The Captain was in deep thought.

[Hangar]

The support crews were doing a maintenance check on the mobile suits.

"Ok, is status all green?" The leader asked.

"Abyss Ready!"

"Chaos Ready!"

"Gaia Ready!"

"Strike Noir, good to go!"

"Verde Buster all green!"

"Blu Duel up and ready!"

* * *

Phantom Pain Unit Divisions good to go!

Hope sparks for Azadistan

Celestial Being to help Marina with the Archangel?!

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait!! I have been preparing some stuff and wasn't able to find a time to continue the story but nonetheless here I am again to present another chapter of my Fanfic, Fates Crossed. Again sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoy reading and anticipate the future chapters.

FinalTune™

[Btw, I have new crossover fanfic on the works featuring Mahou Sensei Negima X [Partner yet to be named; I'm still picking :D] so please read it when it comes. :)

* * *

[Azadistan Imperial Palace]

Kira, Cagali, Lacus, Andrew, Murrue and the crew of the Archangel are having dinner together with Marina and the heads of Azadistan Military.

Smiling, Marina raised her glass.

"Everyone, I propose a toast for the safe arrival of the Archangel, and for the Imperial Freedom alliance."

The chime of glasses resounded throughout the dining hall.

Kira was deep in thought. He wanted to know what is really the purpose of Celestial Being and why is it interfering.

Lost in thought, he looks at Marina happily chatting with Cagali

"Are you all right? Is the food okay?" Lacus asked with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I never thought I would be in a battlefield again. This situation we are in right now reminds me of ORB before." Kira answered.

Lacus then held his hands.

"I'm sorry, I was the one who brought you into this…"

"No you're not at fault here Lacus, It is within you to help people who believes in us." Kira said smiling.

Just then, a group of female officers went to were Kira and Lacus' is sitting.

"I c-can't believe it! It's the pilot of the Freedom." Said one officer.

"He's cute!" The other one said giggling.

Kira hearing the girls' comments was feeling a bit shy.

"Forgive them sir, those girls are pilots of Mobile Suits and that they really look up to the Freedom and it's pilot that is to say, you sir." A general said letting out a laugh that sounded like a bark.

Kira was speechless but the general smirked and roared towards the chattering pilots,

"Go ahead, girls you can ask some advice! I asked his permission and he said he would be glad to."

"Please." The general said winking

"Ah! Lacus…" Kira confused, turned to Lacus only to be answered with a smile.

[Somewhere in the Pacific]

The Phantom Pain divisions still amass their forces for the upcoming invasion of Azadistan.

"What?! HRL won't let us use their ports?" The captain of the fleet exclaimed

"Yes sir, it seems like they don't support the invasion of a country that is a member of their league."

"Bullshit! Don't they watch the news? It is already known that those fools chose those terrorists rather than the EAU!"

"But captain they said that it is still have…"

"Preposterous! The Atlantic Federation and Eurasian Confederacy have already signed their approval and they..." The captain was cut short when their radar detected something from the rear.

"Captain something is coming from behind our positions." An expressionless voice reported.

"That's not something you would worry Sven that is what I'm paid for." The captain said with irritation.

"Sir, it seems like it's another fleet." A crew reported.

"Establish a connection! We're screwed if it's those ZAFT."

After a few seconds, a man appeared on the screen with the uniform resembling from the Atlantic Military.

"And who might you be?" The captain asked angrily

"Aker Graham, Colonel of Federation Military Operations and Recon" Graham said smiling

"Never heard of you anyways, what are you doing here? It is only the EAU joint squadron is tasked to this mission." The captain exclaimed

"Effective today, the EAU Joint Military Command has approved the mobilization and dispatch of 3 squadrons to aid to military operations on Azadistan. The Atlantic Military 15th Division, the Confederacy's 36th Battalion and ORB's 7th Assault Unit." Graham said smirking while reading the document to a frustrated captain.

"I presume th-that is all." The captain said stuttering.

"Yes, this is Colonel Graham out and oh I hope we get along."

"Th-this is absurd, sending more units to destroy one backward state?! Establish a connection to Captain Neo now!" The captain exclaimed to the crew.

"What is it captain, Are my pilots doing well?" Neo asked while drinking some tea

"Neo, what is the meaning of this joint mobilization of squadrons?!" The captain asked irritated.

"Oh. Well the more the merrier right?" Neo replied

"Are you implying that my skills are inadequate in destroying a helpless country?!" The captain said through gritted teeth.

"Not really, the EAU just wants to make sure that never again a country will turn traitor."

"But still, with the mobile suits and your divisions, the country is as good as dead! Recall those squadrons. We never know when will the Celestial Being nor the ZAFT will attack and recalling those battalions will be helpful in defending our head-."The Captain was cut short when the cup Neo was holding was thrown towards the screen.

"And might I remind you captain that I am still head of Command of the Phantom Pain and that your position right now is 50 feet below my ranks! You will obey me or I will not hesitate to pull all of EAU and Phantom Pain troops and send you and a single battleship to Azadistan. Let's see if your so called skills are enough."

The captain trembling in fear saluted.

"Y-Yes, I understand, Phantom Pain division out."

Silence was followed after that heated argument broken by the footsteps of the crew and the sound of the seagulls.

"Captain The HRL has allowed us to dock through their ports in condition that their units will be escorting us so that no other league members will be harmed. And also they're sending one squadron to assist the operation."A crew barging in reported.

"No need, prepare the squadrons and initiate a large scale bombardment to Azadistan" The captain ordered clenching his fist.

"But captain the coordinates for bombardment would create a risk of-"

"Do you think I care? Decimate the entire region if you have to!" The captain roared.

…

Graham scratched his head as he hears the order of the captain from a crew.

"Are you sure, that's what he said?"

"Yes Colonel, the protocol's slash and burn." The officer insisted.

"Very well but don't you blame me for this."

Daggers and Astrays roared through the skies as it decimates the region. The HRL were not expecting an attack most especially from the EAU itself thus leaving them helpless. Children cried on the streets as the people ran for their lives. The entire domain of the Human Reform League has been covered in the black smoke of invasion. The League's flag, burned into ashes.

[EAU Joint Command]

The heads of states have been waiting for the transmission from their fleets.

"Sir it seems the captain of the Phantom Pain division has ordered regional bombardment on the HRL's territories surrounding Azadistan . Reason is that they won't let our fleet pass." A transmission crew reported.

"That's not a reason-"A Eurasian officer started but then was cut by Neo.

"Approved, it seems Azadistan's treachery also raised rebellion to one of our most trusted allies."

"Copy that, transmission officer out."

"But Neo isn't this a bit too much? Attacking our ally with such a reason does not justify the means of bombardment." The Eurasian officer defended

"When you kill a weed, you don't just pull the leaves, you burn every bit of it." Yuna smiled menacingly

"How dare you?!" An HRL general exclaimed but was pierced by a bullet in the chest.

"That was getting annoying…" A Federation officer muttered while blowing his gun.

[HRL Military Command]

The leaders of states are in disarray as explosions are heard from all sides.

"What is the meaning of this?! Attacking your own ally… has the EAU really gone rotten?!" The Russian prime minister roared through the transmission.

"The HRL has been found guilty of protecting the traitor state of Azadistan." Neo said while drinking some wine

"On what grounds do you propose that?!" A Chinese general exclaimed?!

"By holding your ports to our fleet and not letting our warships dock there." An Atlantic officer continued.

"You call that treason?! We are just merely protecting ou-"

"Sir we must evacuate immediately! They are coming here!" An officer shouted followed by a series of explosions."

[HRL Underground Command]

"Mobilize what we can and safeguard the people!" An HRL general roared.

"Yes sir, Soma and her units have began to move but it will not be enough to repel the invader-"

"The safety of our people comes first organize an immediate evacuation plan!" The Russian prime minister ordered

"Also, try to establish a connection with Azadistan. Princess Marina should know this treachery!"

[Russia; Ptolemaios]

Setsuna and the other Meisters were shocked on the scene that greeted them

"T-this…What's happening?"

"I thought the operation will only cover Azadistan?" Lockon said with worry

[Ptolemaios Deck]

"I myself don't have any idea why this happened."

Setsuna cannot take anymore of this.

"I'm going out."

"You can't be serious? Setsuna!" Sumeragi shouted.

"We'll go with him. I cannot take anymore of this either." Lockon said in a firm voice.

"Fine but please be careful…" Sumeragi replied with worry.

The 4 Meisters left. After a little while, Mei established again a transmission.

"Mei! What is the meaning of this?! Why is it that the entire HRL is being bombarded?" Sumeragi exclaimed.

"W-what?! I didn't know any of th- wait, I have another transmission incoming."

Mei then turned to the screen with a sad face.

"It seems that the EAU has ordered the entire bombardment of the area. The 3 EAU Members have signed their approval."

"Th-that's preposterous!"

"Send the Meisters to defend the region." Mei ordered.

"They're gone. Setsuna cannot stomach what is happening." Sumeragi replied.

[HRL Region]

The Astrays and Daggers continue to bombard the area. The 1st Division of the Phantom Pain led the charge.

"Out of my way!" Stellar screamed as the Gaia slashes through the debris and began firing its beams towards the HRL defenders.

The Chaos dominated the skies as together with the EAU squadrons decimate the entire area.

"Hahaha! Yes, more!" Sting screamed as the Chaos stands in the raging flames.

"Hmm What is this?! A child?!" Sting laughed as the he sees a child crying from a distance.

As the Chaos approaches the child, Green particles showered the battlefield.

"Wh-what?! What's going on?!"

Without warning, Exia approached from above slashing Chaos' right arm.

"The Fuck!!" Sting screamed.

"You will pay for what you did…" Setsuna muttered to himself as the flames of war surrounding them raged.

….

The Abyss dived from below and began destroying everything in its path.

"Target Lock! Target Lock!" The Haro suddenly burst out.

"Well then, let dance." Lockon smiled as the Dynames fires its sniper rifle.

…

"Hahaha this is great!" Auel smiled as he fires the Abyss' beam cannons towards the docked battleships.

Suddenly, an alarm for an incoming attack sounded on the Abyss' cockpit.

"Wh-What?! An attack?!" Auel stuttered.

Out of nowhere, a beam was fired narrowly missing the Abyss' leg.

"What the hell?!"

Auel surfaced his mobile suit to find out the perpetrator only to see another beam fired towards him.

"What a naïve pilot, I can fire beams at him all day." Lockon smiled as he aims another shot.

"All day! All day!" The Haro repeatedly said.

Auel was still looking towards the source when he sees the Dynames a few miles away.

"Th--ere you are!" Auel smile menacingly as the Abyss fired its cannons towards the Dynames.

"Incoming attack! Incoming attack!" The Haro alarmed.

"What?!" Lockon said surprised as he sees the beams coming towards the Dynames.

Wasting no time, the Dynames defend the beams with its shield.

The Dynames was able to deflect the attack but the attack was followed by the Abyss at high speed, spear at the ready.

"This is going to be fun!" Lockon again smiled as he blocks the spear with the Dynames' saber.

[EAU Joint Fleet]

The Captain was reading the reports on the battlefield when an officer barged in.

"Sir, Celestial Being Mobile Suits have been spotted on the area!"

"What?! Again with their interference! Where is the 2nd Division?!"

"They are going to Azadistan together with the special squadron of Colonel Graham."

"That rookie bastard! Establish a connection with his fleet now!"

…

"I'm sorry but Colonel Graham has joined his special squadron on Azadistan."

"Sir a mobile suit is coming towards this way!"

"Virtue, Attacking!"

A beam was fired towards the EAU joint fleet decimating half of the battleships.

"What is going on!?" The Captain roared.

"Half of the battleships were destroyed captain. Apparently a large positron cannon from the mobile suit was fired." An officer reported.

"Damn it! Send every available mobile suit to destroy the bastard! If spotted within our range, fire at it with everything we've got!!" The captain roared.

[HRL Region]

"Don't let them pass!" An officer roared as his mobile suit fires towards the incoming goufs.

"Sir a Bacue like mobile suit is coming this way!" A pilot echoed through the radio.

"I'll engage it!" Soma answered.

The Pink mobile suit and Gaia crossed swords.

"Give support!!" The officer roared.

"Support the Gaia!" An astray said through the radio.

Beams showered the battlefield as Soma and Stellar continue to battle.

"You bitch!!" Stellar screamed as the Gaia fires its beams towards the Soma

"Huh?!" Allelujah noticed the two mobile suits fighting amidst the enemy fire

"How dare you attack our country!" Soma exclaimed as her Gundam fires its beam rifle on the galloping Gaia.

"Ha!" Stellar roared as the Gaia jumps on Soma's mobile suit decapitating it.

"I-impossible." Soma was shocked

"You die now!"

"Soma!"

Soma closes her eyes for the impact

"Don't slack out!" A voice echoed through her radio

Soma opened her eyes to see an Orange Mobile Suit and a Gaia pushed back.

"You're worrying too much." Allelujah's voice was heard throughout Soma's cockpit

"You interfering bastard!!" Stellar said through gritted teeth as the Gaia gallops towards them

"Take cover!" Allelujah said through Soma's radio as the Kyrios meets Stellar.

[Azadistan]

The Archangel crew together with Marina and officials were overseeing the troops.

"Princess, we should expect an attack soon since our scouts last reported of an activity somewhere in the pac-"

The officer was cut out when a transmission crew barged in.

"Princess, scouts have reported that the forces spotted on the pacific have moved and began decimating the HRL region."

"What?! But I thought we were the target…"

"Princess, Enemy forces have been spotted!" An Imperial Colonel reported

"Mobilize all units at once!"

"I will go." Kira said with a firm voice

"We're coming with you Kira. Azadistan didn't ally itself to Freedom alone."

"Captain Murrue."

…

The Phantom Pain 2nd Division was leading the charge. Together with Colonel Graham and others, they head towards Azadistan.

"Azadistan…Freedom…" Sven thought as the Strike Noir illuminates the morning sky.

"Hey kid don't you show off on me" Graham said through the radio

"Colonel Graham! Mobile Suits incoming this way."

"It's fast!" Another one said.

When Sven looked, Crimson particles showered the battlefield.

"There they are sir!"

The Archangel blocked the noon sky as the Imperial Bacues galloped below. Astrays and Goufs assumed their battle positions and the Freedom like an angel descended from the high skies.

Without warning, the Strike Noir approached the Freedom at high speed saber at the ready.

"Oi Sven, don't be reckless!" Shams said through the radio

"Freedom…." Sven muttered

"What the?!" Kira thought as the Freedom meets the Strike's Noir saber with its own.

[Minerva Fleet]

The Minerva crew was shocked when they saw the flames engulfing the entire HRL region.

"Just what is going on?" Captain Gladys said in shock.

"Your orders captain?" Arthur asked…

"Innocent people are being killed...We must help them." Shinn said in a firm voice

"Captain a message from the chairman." A crew officer reported

* * *

"What does the message say?!"

"Shinn decides to help the HRL"

"Sven grudge against the Freedom bursts."

Find out on the next chapter!!!!


	7. Author's Notice

Ok, first and foremost, sorry for the LONG wait. It seems I have overlooked that I actually have fans reading my humble crossover. To my readers, I assure you that I did not drop this yet and Chapter 7 is nearly in completion (It will be quite long as to make up for the delays) and I will simultaneously release updates on my other work, the Idiots, Tests and Pactio Cards(A Mahou Sensei Negima X Baka Test Shoukanjuu) and will also be releasing a new crossover. (Surprise, surprise?) Anyways, thanks for the comments and I'll be updating my fanfics as soon as time allows me ^_^

Cheers!

-FinalTune


	8. Chapter 8

FINALLY, It's here. After months of wait, I present to you the continuation of my Gundam SEED/Destiny x Gundam 00 crossover, Fate's crossed. Forgive my grammatical errors and such as I am not a perfect person :P but rest assured that although slow, I will update this and my other fanfics. I also plan to release 2 new crossovers and so please read them when they're ready..

Thank you for the reviews and comments and I hope

you show the anticipation here as with my other works.

Cheers!

FinalTune™

* * *

[Azadistan Border]

Kira felt the bloodlust that was coming near him, with hands on the controls, he prepared his mobile suit for the attack.

"Freedom…" Sven muttered as the Strike Noir approaches the Freedom at high speed

Black and white tainted the skies as sabers between the two Gundams crossed swords.

The Strike Noir moved at a fast pace but it was no match for the Freedom's versatility.

"Support the Freedom, all units launch!" Captain Murrue ordered as Astrays and Goufs moved

"Sir, enemy forces are beginning to move!"

"That's troublesome, prepare to retaliate." Graham roared through the radio

[Archangel – Hangar]

The Strike Rouge is in for its final preparations.

"Are you sure Cagali?" Murrue asked with worry as Cagali prepares the Strike Rouge

"ORB forces are fighting there! I can't just stand and do nothing!"

"But…" Murrue started but was patted on the shoulder by Lacus

"Don't worry captain, Kira will protect her…"

"Lacus…"

With a steady grip on the controls, the pilot held her breath as she shouted,

Cagali Yuula Athla, Strike Rouge, Launching!"

[Azadistan Imperial Command]

The generals, together with Princess Marina are waiting anxiously as more orders come for the mobile suits to be deployed.

"What is the situation general?" Marina asked

"Our forces together with the Archangel, are fighting in the border...it seems that the EAU sent a small but sufficient force to attack us."

"Please be safe, everyone…" Marina closed her eyes.

[Azadistan Border]

"Who are these people?" Kira thought as the Freedom evades a beam fired by the Verde Buster.

"Oi Sven!" Shams said through the radio but found no reply.

Crossed swords, the Strike Noir and the Freedom continue to battle. Beams were fired from the Strike Noir's rifle but were blocked by the Freedom's shield.

"Freedom…" Those words where only on Sven's mind

The Strike Noir launched its anchors towards the Freedom, entangling it by the legs. The Freedom then mobilized its engines at maximum output dragging the Noir.

"Sven, Take this you bastard!" Shams roared as the Verde Buster began launching its missiles.

As the missiles began to approach the Mobile Suits, the Freedom turned and with a light saber, slashed the incoming fire.

"Damn! What does it take, to bring him down?" Shams said while banging the controls.

Suddenly without warning, the Noir got its light saber and tried slashing the Freedom.

"D-Damn!" Kira said as the slash nearly missed the Freedom's head.

"You're mine." Sven whispered as the Noir positions itself again for another attack.

"Tsk, this guy!" Kira whispered as he enters SEED mode.

As the Noir's saber was about to touch the Freedom, Kira aimed the valiants at the Strike Noir's legs.

"I'm not going down yet…" Sven whispered as the Strike Noir freefalls towards the sea.

"Sven, Mudie Support!" Shams exclaimed through the radio.

The Blu Duel moved at a fast speed, firing its railgun and causing a diversion to bring the Noir back.

"You're too reckless!" Mudie cried over the radio.

"I'm still …weak..." Sven weakly replied.

"Damn him! It's you that is important!" Mudie shouted.

…

"You Bastard!" Shams shouted as the Verde Buster fires its cannons towards the Freedom.

The Freedom evaded the barrage with ease and with its rifle, destroyed the Verde Buster's main cannon.

"Damn it!" Sham exclaimed

Out of nowhere, the Blu Duel appeared and tried to slash the Freedom into two.

"You'll pay for what you did…" Mudie muttered

Azure and white and began to clash as the Verde Buster tried to fire its remaining armaments in support.

"Those units…" Kira was in disarray.

"Kira!"

A voice stopped him.

The Strike Rouge fired its rifle towards the Verde Buster, nearly hitting it by the arm

"Cagali what are you doing here?" Kira exclaimed

"I can't stand around and do nothing!"

"But…"

Kira wasn't able to continue as the Blu Duel and Verde Buster pushes the attack.

"Damn it!" Kira whispered, entering SEED mode

The Freedom moved at blitz speed, evading all beams fired by the two Gundams. In a blink of an eye, it severed the arms of the Blu Duel and then fired its valiants towards the Verde Buster rendering it immobile.

"I give up!" Shams sighed as the alarm of system freeze resounds throughout his cockpit.

"Damn him!" Mudie cried.

"Pointless…" Those words echoed through his mind as the Freedom stands from the battlefield, radar locking on every target seen.

"This war is utterly pointless…"

The Freedom's cannons illuminated the sky as it hits target after target

Cagali can't help but cry as she sees the carnage before her but with a firm resolve she brought the Strike Rouge near the Freedom and announced in her radio.

"To the ORB forces that are fighting this nonsense, lower your weapons! This is Cagali Yuula Athla, royal Princess of ORB."

"Cagali…" Her name filled Kira's thoughts

[EAU Joint Force]

"That voice….Its princess Cagali!" An ORB pilot said

"It is princess Cagali!" Another one agreed

"She's alive!"

ORB forces began to defect and go to the Strike Rouge's side.

"To the EAU commanders, if you plan to continue into this war, ORB will not be your ally!

[ORB Military Fleet]

"What is the status of our mobile suits?"

"Casualties at a minimum sir."

"Captain, the Strike Rouge with the seal of the imperial family has been sighted near the borders of Azadistan" An officer said, barging in.

"What? That's princess' Cagali's mobile suit… Establish a connection with general Yuna on the double!"

[EAU Joint Command – ORB Division Headquarters]

"C-Cagali is alive? Establish a connection to her right away!" Yuna stuttered through the transmission

"But general, she is currently with the enemy forces."

"I don't give a damn! Establish a connection RIGHT NOW!"

[EAU Joint Fleet – Azadistan Assault Unit]

Rather than in panic, Graham is amazed at how the Freedom fights.

"That Mobile Suit, it is exceptionally versatile."

"Indeed, I can't wait to fight him…" A voice said laughing.

"It's not yet your time…patience my friend." Graham said smiling

"Sir, the Phantom Pain 2nd division has sustained damage and is requesting an order for retreat." An officer reported through the screen

"As I have thought, they are indeed useless." Graham sighed

"Colonel Graham, incoming transmission from the captain."

"Patch it through."

"Where the fuck are you?" The captain roared

"I'm having our operations in Azadistan captain; I thought the HRL was yours to dispose."

"And why did you have to take the 2nd Phantom Pain division?"

"I was thinking that you could handle harmless civilians and a small inadequ-"

"And might I inform you colonel that Celestial Being forces are somewhat protecting the region!" The captain said angrily cutting Graham.

"Woah that's a surprise, you have the best Phantom Pain division and still you are unable to beat them, how incompetent."

"You're the one whose incompetent you fool!"

From behind the screen, the Virtue Gundam positions to fire its positron cannon. Despite the warnings by his crew, the captain continued to stare at Graham with full spite. But the colonel only smiled as the cannon begins to charge.

"I'll see you in hell captain." The colonel said while saluting

"Ha, I'll reserve the foulest place for you there"

The captain's fleet was decimated with Virtue's positron cannon, Graham can only chuckle as he again gives a salute to the empty screen.

"How pathetic…"

"But still, Celestial Being could prove a hindrance." A suddenly voice grumbled

"Don't worry; it will be taken care of." Graham replied while trying to control his laugh only to be interrupted by an officer reporting.

"Colonel, Azadistan forces detected within our radar."

"Send signal flares and retreat using an alternate route, we can't pass towards the HRL regions"

[Azadistan Border]

The signal flares illuminated the sky. The Freedom stands mighty among Azadistan's forces, the battle has been decided.

"Those units…" Kira thought as the Strike Noir and the others retreat.

"Let's go back Kira." Cagali said through the radio

Kira was silent for a few seconds. But then something pierced his senses. Without a moment's notice, the Freedom moved forward at high speed.

"Kira wait...Captain Murrue, where in the world is Kira going?" Cagali exclaimed through the radio

[Archangel]

"I don't know Cagali, Lacus, do you have any ideas where Kira is heading?"

The captain was just answered with a silent but sad expression on Lacus' face.

"Kira…"

"Captain, incoming transmission from the Azadistan Imperial Command" An officer reported.

"Patch it through."

Marina's face was shown in the screen; her expression was full of worry.

"Captain Murrue, is everything all right?"

"Yes, thankfully, all though we have lost some units, the overall casualties ain't that bad..."

"Thank goodness, but we can't rest easy yet. Reports are coming that the entire HRL region for some reason, is under attack by the EAU Joint Military. I request your leadership and assistance in defending the region captain."

"So that's why Kira left. Very well, we'll be going there as soon as possible princess."

"Thank you very much captain."

"Very well then, relay to all units that we will be pushing forward to Russia! The HRL region is under siege!" Murrue ordered with a firm voice.

[Azadistan Imperial Command]

The entire military staff rejoiced on their victory, Marina can't help but shed a tear upon the euphoria that engulfed the board room.

"You did well your highness." Her attendant whispered through her ear.

But suddenly their happiness was abruptly ceased when a great gust of wind blew from outside and a shocked transmission officer came in.

"P-Princess! A carrier type vehicle by the name of Ptolemaios requests landing."

"Ptolemaios? Is it from the EAU?" Marina asked

"No your highness." The officer gulped. "It's from the Celestial Being"

The entire board room was shocked upon hearing the name.

[Outside Azadistan Palace]

Marina and her generals are waiting anxiously as the Ptolemaios prepares itself for landing.

"What does the Celestial Being want?" Marina whispered.

The hatch opens and the first one to come out was Sumeragi.

"The First Princess of Azadistan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sumeragi smiled while getting Marina's hand into a handshake.

"It's a surprise that the glorious organization of Celestial Being has arrived, on what purpose did you come to my humble nation?" Marina asked

"We have matters do discuss, before that, a tea would be lovely, don't you think?" Sumeragi again smiled.

[Azadistan Border]

"I see, Maybe that was the reason why Kira left." Cagali thought upon hearing the order made by captain Murrue.

"Ok then, all ORB units, on me! We'll defend the HRL Region as soon as possi-"

Cagali was interrupted when her radio picked an incoming transmission.

"Ca….ga…li…..pl…pi...up"

Even blurry, Cagali recognize the tone of that voice.

"Yuna.."

"What is the meaning of this, Bringing ORB into this invasion?"

"Ca…..li….co….in"

"Damn it! After this clears up, I'm going back to ORB." Cagali whispered as she cuts the incoming transmission from Yuna.

[Minerva]

Captain Gladys was shocked on the letter handed by chairman Durandall.

"Captain?" Arthur asked with worry.

The captain then stood up. Crumpling the paper in her hands, she said.

"Get the pilots here immediately and prepare for deployment of the Mobile Suits."

…

Shinn, Rey, Arthrun and Lunamaria faced the captain with a curious look on their faces.

"As you have noticed, the entire HRL region is under siege by the EAU Joint Military, Chairman Durandall has assigned our force to wedge through the battle lines and eliminate the Celestial Being's mobile suits.

Captain Gladys had that determined looked on her face but Arthrun had his doubts

"But captain, wouldn't it be risking ci-"

"You heard me Arthrun."

[Minerva – Hangar]

For some reason, Shinn was silent as he tunes the Impulse.

"Something the matter Shin?" Arthrun asked through the radio.

"Finally I will have my revenge…" Shinn whispered through gritted teeth.

"Shinn…"

[Minerva – Bridge]

"Everything set Arthur?" Gladys asked

"Status all green maa'm."

"Are the mobile suits ready for launch Meyrin?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Then, set coordinates for the HRL!"

"Launching sequence set, good luck onee-chan, everyone!"

…

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse Launching!"

"Arthrun Zala, Saviour, Launching!"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku, Going out!"

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku, ready to go."

…

[HRL Region domains]

The battle between the Celestial Being and the EAU Military rages on. The flames consumed the city as more mobiles suits are deployed.

The Exia moved at a fast pace, encircling the Chaos.

"The fuck!" Sting screamed as he fires beams from all directions.

"You will pay…"

Like the wind, the Exia slashed through the legs of the Chaos.

"Damn it!" Sting screamed banging the controls

"You're not even worth to kill…"

"Really…you fucking bastard!"

Without warning, the Chaos deployed its pods, its target, the Exia's cockpit, but with great speed, the Exia evaded those pods and slashed them.

"Your foolishness shall be answered..."

Two daggers pierced the Chaos' chest. Setsuna looked at it with a cold stare as he flies deeper into the HRL region

"Exia, one mobile suit eliminated in battle.

…

"Target Lock! Target Lock!" The Haro repeatedly said as the Dynames aims at the seafloor

Sniper at the ready, the Dynames maneuvered at a moderate speed following the Abyss from above.

"Damn that bastard!" Auel said screaming.

The Abyss evaded all beams targeted by the Dynames and in retaliation, fired its own.

"Woah, woah he is quite a handful, how scary." Lockon smiled while the Dynames evades beam after beam.

"That fucking bas-"

Auel was cut by an incoming transmission.

"Lieutenant Auel, we have received reports that the captain leading the operations has been killed in action.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN FUCK ABOUT HIM! RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO FUCK THIS GUY UP!"

"But Lieutenant Auel, Captain Neo strongly suggests that we must retreat for now, Lieutenant Sting has fallen from bat-"

"THE HELL I CARE ABOUT THAT BASTARD OF A CAPTAIN! MY PRIORITY RIGHT NOW IS THAT BI-"

Auel was interrupted by a familiar voice from another transmission.

"Retreat for now Auel, Sting has fallen and that Stellar is being held by two mobile suits, assist her and then retreat.

"Y-Yes…Captain Neo." Auel replied through gritted teeth.

The Abyss suddenly stopped attacking.

"We will meet again soon." Auel murmured to himself.

"So they retreat. Haro, confirm status of the 3 Mobile Suits." Lockon said as he takes out his canteen.

"Roger! Roger!..."

…

"You interfering bastard!" Stellar screamed as the Gaia fires its cannon towards the Kyrios.

"Oh no, the situation is getting a bit out of hand." Allelujah smiled as he evades another array of beams fired by the Gaia.

Soma was astonished as the Kyrios stood infront of her Mobile Suit.

"That Mobile Suit…Celestial Being?"

"Lieutenant Peres!" A voice said through the radio. "Can you hear me? A retreat order has been issued to Azadistan. The members of the League have already been evacuated and are heading towards the region. It's bes-"

"I have to assure the safety of the people first!" Soma exclaimed through the radio.

"B-But Lieutenant…"

"You've heard her. Don't worry we will be here." The captain assured through the radio.

"Y-Yes…Please take care." The officer said signing out.

…

"Woah, this is bad." Allelujah said as the Kyrios evades another beam fired by the Gaia.

"Kill…Kill…" A voice suddenly whispered in Allelujah's head.

"W-What?"

"Kill them all…they're all worthless….you must kill them all…."

"D-Damn…" Allelujah whispered while holding his head.

"Kill them…Crush them….OBLITERATE THEM!"

"DAMN IT!"

As Allelujah slowly regains his senses, the Gaia was already several feet above him, a saber at it's mouth.

"You fucking interfering bastard!"

"Watch out!"

A sound of clashing metal was heard. Soma slowly opened her eyes to see the Kyrios holding Gaia by it's saber.

"W-What?"

"Do you honestly think…THAT THIS FUCKING CONTRAPTION CAN KILL ME?" Allelujah screamed

….

Shinn and the others arrived at the borders of HRL to see a horrifying scene. Heaps of wasted mobile suits lay bare at the land. Flames engulfed the once bountiful forests and that despair can be felt.

"W-Who did this?" Shinn asked trembling

As the flames clear out, he saw the emerald colored gundam that he once fought with.

"So it's you…you did this….you did all of this…Die…Die….DIE!" Shinn bellowed as the Impulse takes out its Sword Silhouette.

Setsuna felt the familiar presence and maneuvered the Exia to meet him.

"It's that guy again..Interesting.."


End file.
